User talk:Fenrir51
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hill tribes page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) "ironborn" isn't capitalized "ironborn" is not supposed to be capitalized. Granted, we've made this mistake a lot, but we try to fix it when we see it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Since Ironborn is the name of a nationality or ethnic-group in the world of Game of Thrones, I instinctively spell the name with a capital letter. I'm in the habit of doing it with nations and demographics in the real world. I didn't intend to vandalize anyone's work. --Fenrir51 (talk) 16:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Oh its not vandalism or anything, I made this mistake for a long time when I was first on here. Just try to avoid it in the future.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:47, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Littlefinger and Arya As I pointed out in the notes for that Season 3 episode, Littlefinger is 100% certainly lying to Sansa. Harrenhal just fell to the Starks - he was even at a council meeting in which this was directly stated. If had had recognized Arya, he would have done something to grab her into his control before she was (seemingly) liberated by her brother and mother. So it's simply a lie and the implication is that he didn't recognize Arya (otherwise he would have done something). And of course, he didn't pass through Harrenhal in the books and that bit of pantomime was all invented for the TV show.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I was referring to Baelish's meeting with Catelyn in the Stormlands in Season 2. But then erased the article when I realized I had placed it in the talk section for Season 3 instead of Season 2. --Fenrir51 (talk) 23:19, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)